narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pulse Release: Kinetic Accelerator
Kinetikinesis This jutsu adheres to the inertial waves and uses the Inertia Absorption in order to make and create the majority of it's applications for defense and attacks. Having gained this energy during its acceleration, the body maintains and increases this kinetic energy until the speed or direction has been changed. The same amount of work is done by the body in decelerating from its current speed to a state of rest. This also relies heavily on distance as the farther away a target is the more speed the given mass can obtain to strike its opponent or intended target. Kinetic energy in its more effective forms is much more useful as long ranges and using smaller objects can be used to in theory "snipe" Depending on the size of the mass fired the damage can vary from extreme blunt force trauma to lethal penetration and impalement of the body. Kinetic energy can also be stored and gathered and charged into objects to increase it striking powers as a ballistic and a projectiles. While still useful in shot ranges it thrives best in a log range field. Ameyuri using her Inertia Absorption has learned how to influence and harness the kinetic energy and in turn use it to her advantage. Using the properties of Redirection, Manipulation and her understanding of the object in speed and the motion of it she has created a powerful ability to turn a simple projectile be it a jutsu or an object into a deadly ballistic. The jutsu works in varying degrees of affecting kinetic forces. On one hand manipulating and influencing it, and then redirecting its gathered force back to its original starting location. The interesting thing to note about this jutsu is that when combined with Inertia Absorption it can also be to intercept objects and projectiles and negate their speed of motion. Since the inertia filed is created on the premises of motion anything that enters its field of a different rate of motion can be detected and absorbed. The faster the object moves the more likely it can be intercepted and gathered and returned at a greater degrees of speed, which protects her from fast moving objects, projectiles, and ballistics. This unique feature can be extremely frustrating to opponents who rely on quick strikes or guerilla tactics to land blows or jutsu. This does however create a seemingly equal weakness as this field can not pick or recognize objects that move slower than the rate of speed the field functions at. Meaning slow moving objects can actually penetrate her field of inertia and stand a chance of actually hitting her. *'Kinetic Force Redirection' Grants Ameyuri the ability to redirect any kinetic force enacted on their body back to the source that it originated from or to another source entirely. When used in conjuncture with her Inertia Absorption, and along side Chakra Oscillation Technique she can create a powerful field around her body that renders physical attacks against the user useless, as any kinetic energy formed by the attack is redirected by the user's body. This redirection is extremely effective taijutsu and nintaijutsu specialist. When battling Raido who is known as a Capoeira master, he commented on how Capoeira uses quick powerful attacks that create fluidity and gain momentum as the fighter gains more speed. However Ameyuri's close range field can redirect the said momentum once it enters her Inertia Absorption field and fire it back on them with the same equaling force. Despite the abilities this redirection gives her this field can be penetrated by surprise attacks and also by moves that do not rely on kinetic energy, and the redirection can only take place once her inertia field has been breached and the kinetic energy has been stored. The redirection has zero effect on ninjutsu *'Kinetic Force Manipulation' Ameyuri using Inertia Absorption can create, shape and manipulate kinetic energy. Using her Pulse Release: Kinetic Push she can transfer kinetic energy from one object to another. For her it can be used between her Oscillation technique or from the kinetic energy she gathered in her absorption, allowing her that ability to transfer. Strengthening the attack which with enough gathered force tear holes in walls with a simple touch, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, transferring unstable which could cause an object to become highly volatile and explode, or cause target to be unable to move. * Limited Vector Manipulation Trivia *The Kinetic Rule used to implement this just is based on the abilities from the Oynx Sentinels from the popular non-fiction series of Halo. These Sentinels have a unique shield that picks up on fast moving objects and instantly snaps into place to deflect or block a fast moving object and render it useless, however slow moving projectiles are not recognized by the shields which led to it's shield weakness being discovered. This same principle has been implemented within this jutsu as it creates an interesting way of battling. *Other elements of this jutsu abilities were based on the powers of Gambit and Bishop from X-men, both who have incredible talents concerning Kinetic energy.